


Show Me Your Love

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: A short smut fic where Sanzo shows Goku his love.
Relationships: Genjo Sanzo/Son Goku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Show Me Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! -waves- Well with the news that Even A Worm is being animated I got into the writing mood for a Saiyuki fic! So enjoy! Feel free to share your feelings with a comment as well!

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

Goku laid naked on the bed as his legs and writs were tied to the bed. Sanzo looked at Goku with eyes filled with lust and love.

"What's the safe word?" Sanzo asked.

"Monkey." Goku said.

"Good boy." Sanzo replied with a smirk, as he then sat between Goku's legs and leaned down to Goku's length and began to lick it slowly.

"S-Sanzo..." Goku moaned, as he felt the pleasure beginning to build.

"That's right. Say my name." Sanzo responded, before he kept on licking his lover's length slowly from base to tip, before he began to pick up the pace.

"AHHH! SANZO! YES! SANZO! SAZNO!" Goku cried out loudly, as Sanzo took his length into his mouth.

Goku's legs began to shake as his climax got closer and closer and then a few moments later Goku came in Sanzo's mouth.

The blonde smirked as he let Goku's penis drop from his mouth and looked at his lover who was breathing heavily as he started to recover from coming.

You're doing so good, Goku. My good boy." Sanzo said, as he climbed on top of the younger man and kissed him on the lips. Goku smiled as kissed Sanzo back. Then Sanzo pulled away and grabbed the lube from the night stand and pulled his shirt, jeans and boxers off and lubed himself before he then lined his cock against Goku's entrance. Then Sanzo began to push into his lover who began to moan from the pleasure once more as his prostate was hit.

Sanzo smirked as he began to thrust in and out quickly, making sure to hit Goku's weak spot every time.

"SANZO! OH MY GOD! SANZO! YES! YES! YES!" Goku screamed as pleasure filled him from head to toe.

It didn't take much more before Goku came fast and hard as he cried Sanzo's name, before the blonde then came a few moments later.

Goku groaned as he laid there feeling exhausted and wonderful at the same time from coming and the pleasure he had experienced.

"That's my good boy." Sanzo said in a gentle voice, as he pulled himself out of Goku and got up to grab the wash cloth he had on the nightstand before he returned to the bed and cleaned Goku up. Then Sanzo put the wash cloth back on the night stand and freed his lovers legs and writs from the bed.

Sanzo smiled at Goku as he laid down next to him and pulled him into his arms.

"I love you, Sanzo." Goku said, as he nuzzled his head against Sanzo's neck.

"I love you too." Sanzo replied, as he kissed Goku on the forehead.

Goku yawned before he felt his eyelids grow heavy and drifted off to sleep in Sanzo's safe and warm embrace as the blonde looked down at the man he was holding.

Sanzo grinned once more at his boyfriend before he too began to fall asleep and held Goku through the night.


End file.
